Flashback
by Ritina
Summary: Kouji Minamoto is an orphaned boy who always travels, trying to run away from his past. But things catch up with him when he meets Takuya Kanbara. Who is planning to try and smother the light? Fantasy Setting Takouji COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Flashback  
  
Chapter 1: Tears That Fall Like Rain  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kouji!" the woman called. She immediately heard quick, light footsteps descend the stairs, answering her.  
  
"Yes?" a boy about 10 years old stood before the woman. His long, dark blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail that was secured with a piece of leather. Some strands of his hair hung in his face, over his midnight blue eyes. He wore a loose blue shirt and baggy gray pants.  
  
"Kouji," the woman smiled down at the boy. "We need some more fire wood. Could you go out to the shed and bring some?"  
  
The boy grinned playfully. "Sure!" He dashed to the door and began slipping on his sandals.  
  
"Don't take too long," the woman said. "It's going to get dark soon."  
  
"I won't!" the boy smiled again. "I'll be back soon!" He quickly shut the door behind him and ran down the pathway that led through the forest of bamboo to the shed. He opened the door to the small wooden building and picked up three or four logs and balanced them in his arms. He raced back to his home, but carefully enough as to not drop the wood. As he was about to open the door, he thought he heard something coming from behind the house. Perhaps someone exiting the back door. Not hearing anything more, the boy shrugged it off and continued opening the door.  
  
"I'm ba-" the boy was cut off at the sight in front of him.  
  
The inside of his home was a mess. A vase had been smashed to the floor, and the curtains were torn. But the worst of all . . .   
  
. . . the scene was drenched in pools of blood.  
  
The boy dropped the logs as he saw the corpse of his mother lying on the floor, having been stabbed to death with one stroke of a sword.  
  
The boy's vision was blurred due to the tears that had welled up in his eyes. He sank down to his knees and hugged himself, sobbing. His mother was the only family he had left.   
  
Now he was all alone . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A boy sat on the edge of a large boulder on the warm sands of a beach. He inhaled the salty scent of the air a breeze brought to him as it whipped his dark blue hair about his face. Another gust of wind blew the white cloak around his shoulders away from his body, revealing his slender form that was clothed in a black sleeveless shirt and pants and shoes the same hue.  
  
He sighed as the sun slowly rose above the calm sea, casting a light that made the sky red and the clouds a pale yellow. Even though the sight was beautiful, the lone boy still wasn't happy. He sighed again and slid down the side of the rock to the sand. He pulled his cloak back around his body and walked into the forest neighboring the beach.  
  
As he walked deeper into the forest, the area where he had set up camp soon came into view. He stomped on the fire he had made earlier, smothering the remaining embers of the flames. He gathered up a medium-sized bag and slung it over his shoulder. Then he traveled further into the tropical forest. Soon, he came upon a secluded dirt path that led to the nearest town. Where that was, the boy didn't care. As he walked on the edge of the road, he smiled to himself.  
  
"Well, Kouji Minamoto," he said to himself. "Today's your 13th birthday. And as usual, you have no one to celebrate it with."  
  
Then for no apparant reason, he began to laugh. He was alone. It had been that way for now three years. Somehow, he knew he would be alone for the rest of his life. He was cold to everyone he had met. Even to people who tried to get close to him, especially them. He knew that they would just leave.   
  
Now the sun had risen fully, and Kouji found the town that he had been traveling to. The citizens were going about their morning chores, opening up stands in the town square and feeding their livestock.  
  
Kouji glared at the townspeople. They all looked so happy, just being there. But then his expression softened when he saw a little boy and his mother, taking an early morning stroll. They were laughing and smiling, just as a happy family should. He stopped walking and just stared at them as they walked away from him and turned a corner. He shook his head. He shouldn't do that. He shouldn't long for what he could never have again. He resumed walking, this time at a more brisk pace. He was running low on food, and he would need to stop for a short time here. Then he would continue his journey.  
  
He figured he'd better shop now, before the crowds built up. He stopped at a food stand in the town square and eyed the fresh baked breads. Suddenly, a person appeared behind the stand and grinned.   
  
"Good morning!" the person said to Kouji.  
  
Kouji didn't answer the greeting and ignored the person.  
  
The shop keeper narrowed his eyes for a moment, but smiled again and said cheerfully, "Tell me when you make your decision Buuuh-ddy!"  
  
Kouji finally raised his eyes to look at the male in front of him. He was a bit surprised to see that the shop keeper was about the same age as he was, but he concealed his emotions expertly. He gave the breads one more glance and pointed to one. "How much for 7?" he asked coolly.  
  
The brunette shop keeper looked to see which item Kouji was pointing at and answered, "Oh that, that will be . . . 70 barls (this worlds currency)."  
  
Kouji slid his pack off his shoulder and fished around inside it and found the the money he owed. He gave the barls to the boy and recieved his bread and carefully hid it in his pack. Kouji started walking away from the food stand when the brunette boy called out to him. "Hey!"  
  
Kouji turned and looked over his shoulder at the boy, waiting for him to go on. The brunette narrowed his eyes at him, then opened them fully and said, "Have we met before? You seem so familiar . . ."  
  
Kouji frowned and replied coldly, "No." Then he returned his gaze to in front of him and continued walking through the town square. He saw more people wandering the stone streets than before and was thankful that he had already bought what he needed.   
  
Kouji looked toward the sky and noticed dark clouds in the distance. Despite the nice weather now, it would rain later. Kouji sighed as he usually did. He would have to stay in this village longer than he had planned. But at least he wouldn't have to sleep in the rain. He wandered the streets, trying to locate an inn he could stay at until the rain had passed.  
  
Even though the clouds had been far away earlier, the rain came sooner than Kouji had expected. Instead of running for shelter like the villagers, Kouji just looked upward, letting the drops splatter his face and blur his vision. He stood there as still as a statue even after the streets were deserted. His clothes were soaked and his hair clung to his face. Hot tears cascaded down his face, mixing with the rain. His mother had died 3 years ago on this very day.   
  
His birthday.  
  
Kouji lowered his head and sobbed, not caring if anybody saw him. There was no one in the streets, so it wasn't likely that anyone would see him anyway. His pack had slipped from his shoulder and fallen to the ground beside his feet. He too collapsed to the street, weak from crying. His tears had stopped flowing and he just lay there with his eyes closed.  
  
He didn't know how long he had been lying there. In a state of semi-conscienceness, he could vaguely feel someone pick him up and carry him away out of the rain.  
  
Kouji shifted slightly as he awoke from his sleep. He opened his eyes halfway wearily, trying to get his eyes to focus on his surroundings. He rubbed the sleepinees from his eyes and sat up. He was in a bedroom and on a comfortable, warm bed. He looked to his side and saw the brunette shopkeeper slumped in a chair next to the bed. He seemed to be sleeping.   
  
'Did he . . . bring me here? . . .' Kouji thought to himself.  
  
The boy's eyes fluttered open suddenly, and he yawned. He looked up at Kouji and smiled. Kouji just sat there, staring at the boy who was beside him. The brunette stood and stretched his arms and said, "I'm Takuya Kanbara!" Takyua grinned and pointed to the foot of the bed. "There's some clothes you can change into while the ones you have on dry. I'll make something to eat!" Having said that, Takuya left the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Kouji looked at the clothes that rested at his feet. He might as well put them on. He took off his own clothes and put on the shirt and pants that Takuya let him borrow. They were a bit baggy on him. The red shirt was designed to be short sleeved, but they reached Kouji's elbows. Kouji saw near the door that Takuya had also left a pair of slippers for him to wear.  
  
'So strange,' Kouji thought. 'He doesn't even know my name, yet he's so kind to me.'  
  
Kouji opened the door of the bedroom slowly and peeked out into the hallway. The smell of whatever Takuya was cooking reached Kouji and he inhaled the scent. He must have been making maybe, chicken perhaps. Kouji left the room and shut the door quietly behind him. He made his way down the hall silently, and found that it led to a room with a small table in it. Takuya apparently lived by himself. Maybe that was why the brunette was so nice to him. He just wanted some company.  
  
A moment later, Takuya emerged from the next room with a bowl of soup in his hands. When he saw Kouji, he grinned yet again. "Here's some chicken soup for you. It's always nice to eat something warm when you've been out in the rain." The boy carefully placed the bowl on the table in front of Kouji.   
  
"Are," Kouji studdered slightly. "Aren't you going to eat anything?"  
  
Takuya's eyes widened a little bit. "Me? I'm not hungry. You just enjoy."  
  
Kouji hesitated momentarily, buy sat at the table and picked up a spoon to stir the soup. He put the spoon in his mouth and tasted the warm chicken. It was a little bland, but still good. Kouji looked up at Takuya who had been standing on the opposite side of the table, just watching him.  
  
"You're not from around here are you?" he asked the raven haired boy.  
  
"No," Kouji answered him calmly, stirring his soup and taking another bite.  
  
"You're from up north aren't you? The city of Jenkara?"  
  
"Almost," Kouji was surprised at the boy's accuracy. "I'm from Ahkura. A little south of Jenkara. How could you tell?"  
  
Takuya shrugged his shoulders. "Just figured."  
  
Kouji had finished the soup and Takuya picked up the bowl and spoon and carried them into the next room and put them in a bucket of water. Kouji remained seated at the table. He wondered wether or not to let the boy know him better. Takuya might not leave if they did become friends, because he was lonely as well. It didn't look like he had any family members.  
  
Takuya returned quickly and smiled. Kouji quietly spoke.  
  
"Why . . . are you being so kind to me?" he said. "You don't even know me."  
  
Takuya seemed to be surprised that the boy had asked him that. "Well," he answered. "I like being nice. Plus . . ." Takuya trailed off and looked like he was thinking about something.  
  
Kouji tilted his head slightly. "Plus what?"  
  
Takuya turned his gaze to Kouji and their eyes met. "It sounds weird but . . ." he said. "But I feel like I've met you before. Or maybe not you or just someone who looks like you or something. I dunno . . ."  
  
Kouji suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. His hand automatically flew to the source of the feeling and he winced. He thought he heard Takuya say something to him, but he couldn't understand what he was told.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hahaha! Kouichi you're all muddy!"   
  
Two small boys were playing in the puddles after a rain shower. They looked almost exactly alike, except one's hair was longer than the others. One of them had tripped and fallen into a puddle.  
  
"Hey!" the messy boy cried. "It's not funny!"  
  
Despite what the boy said, the other kept laughing. The laughing ceased when the boy was pulled down into the puddle next to the other.  
  
"Now you two!" a woman called from the porch of their house. "Play nice!" The woman left the porch and went inside to go about her chores. The two little boys continued to splash mud and water at eachother, not caring about how dirty their clothes had become.  
  
Suddenly, a figure dressed in black emerged from the forest of bamboo and picked up one of the boys. He screamed and the one with long hair, who was standing on the ground, threw a rock at the kidnapper, hitting him on his arm.  
  
The criminal picked up the rock that had fallen, and hit the long haired boy over the head with it. The boy collapsed and the man dressed in black fled back into the bamboo, taking one of the boys with him. The woman who had gone inside ran back out, having heard the screams of her child. She saw one of her little boys lying face down in the mud and ran to him. She picked him up in her arms and saw the blood that trickled slowly from his head where he had been hit.  
  
"KOUJI!" she screamed. "KOUJI WAKE UP!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouji's eyes flicked open when he heard Takuya talking to him.  
  
"Wake up!"   
  
Kouji saw that he was on the floor next to the table. He had fallen from his chair. He rubbed the back of his head and muttered, "I-I'm okay."  
  
"Are you sure?" Takuya said. It was obvious that he was very worried.  
  
Takuya helped Kouji back into the chair and sat in another one next to him. "What happened?"  
  
Kouji's eyes became wet, but he didn't let the tears fall. He was silent, not ready to answer the boy's question. His voice wouldn't seem to work.  
  
'Was that . . . real?' Kouji thought to himself.  
  
When his voice came back to him, Kouji turned to look at Takuya. "I . . . My name . . ." Kouji began. "Is Kouji Minamoto."  
  
Takuya smiled at him. "Nice to meet you. Please, tell me what's wrong."  
  
Kouji turned away from him and closed his eyes.  
  
"A-About seven years ago . . ." Kouji said. "I lost my memory."  
  
Kouji heard the boy beside him gasp quietly.  
  
"And every now and then," Kouji continued. "I get these sharp pains in the back of my head. And then pieces of my memory play before my eyes."  
  
Kouji's muscles tensed as he remembered the scene that his mind had unlocked just a few moments ago. Takuya rested his hand on the raven haired boy's shoulder. "Are you looking for your past?"  
  
Kouji looked at Takuya. "I . . . I don't know anymore," he answered. "Sometimes it seems that . . . I'm running away from it. But somehow, it always seems to catch up with me."  
  
Kouji became silent then. 'Why am I telling him all of this? I barely know him. But still . . .'  
  
Suddenly, the sound of glass shattering broke the silence between the two and they looked up at the wall. Takuya lept from his seat when he saw who, or what, had broken his window. He shouted to Kouji, "Take cover! It's a water demon!" Kouji rose from his chair quickly and fled to the hallway. He peeked around the corner to see what Takuya would do.  
  
The water demon looked like a small blue dragon, and slithered into the room through the window. It seemed to be hissing words through its teeth. But Kouji couldn't make out what it was saying. Takuya kept his eyes on the demon, and backed up a few steps whenever it came near him. He outstretched his hand and a fireball appeared in it. Takuya grinned impishly when he saw the look of fear in the water demon's eyes at the sight of the flame. It tried scurrying back out the window, but Takuya got to him first. He pelted the fireball at the dragon-like thing, and it turned into steam when the fire made contact with its body.  
  
Takuya turned to the hallway and looked at Kouji. Kouji stared back. Takuya took a few quick strides and was soon standing in front of Kouji. The brunette placed his hands on the other boy's shoulders and said, "We need to get you out of here. There'll be more where that came from."  
  
Takuya removed his hands from where they rested and walked down the hallyway to the bedroom where Kouji had slept. Kouji quickly walked behind him and asked, "What was that thing saying? I heard it, but I couldn't understand it."  
  
Takuya opened a closet and looked through a few piles of random items. "It said," he answered. "something like, 'Get the light! Must get the light! Koujiiiii . . .' you've stayed here too long. Now they've tracked you down and they're coming after you. We need to leave right now. Your pack is by the front door."  
  
Kouji and Takuya ran to the front door, Takuya now had a backpack slung over his shoulders and a light yellow cloak hid it from view. Kouji, still wearing the clothes Takuya loaned him, Had his other clothes in his bag and now secured his own white cloak around him.   
  
It was still raining, but despite that, they ran down the street anyways. Taking a road out of the town.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ritina: WOOT WOOT!!!! *does the cabbage patch* I rock! I rock! I rock!  
  
Allison: . . .   
  
Ritina: Come on Allison! Admit it! You're impressed!  
  
Allison: . . . Um, yeah, I gue-  
  
Ritina: *hugs Allison* YAY!!!!!! =^_^=  
  
Allison: ¬_¬  
  
Ritina: Awwww! Kouji needs a hug!  
  
Kouji: No I don't.  
  
Ritina: Yes you do!  
  
Kouji: No I don't!  
  
Ritina: YES!  
  
Kouji: NO!  
  
Ritina: YES!  
  
Kouji: NO!  
  
Ritina: YES!  
  
Kouji: NO!  
  
Takuya: . . . SHUT UP YOU TWO!!! *hugs Kouji*  
  
Kouji: O_O . . .  
  
Ritina: Awwwww! Cute!!! Group hug! *hugs Takuya and Kouji* 


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback  
  
Chapter 2: They're Catching Up  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takuya and Kouji had been traveling south for three days. They hadn't faced any more demons since the day they had met. Now, they were heading toward the large city of Jeromae. Takuya had been there before and knew the southern part of the country well. The two boys had become friends over the time they had spent together, but they still had their own secrets.  
  
Takuya told Kouji how he became a fire manipulator. He had lived at a temple in the suburbs of the south for as long as he could remember. Teachers there taught their students to be fighters for the good. The students were mainly children from age eight to teens at seventeen. Takuya had always been interested in the elements. So he took the classes made especially for elemental manipulators. Students of such classes usually needed some kind of spell or magic parchment to control the elements, but Takuya could create flame by merely thought-waves.  
  
When he was eleven, two years ago, the temple was attacked. Some of the inhabitants escaped successfully, but others were not so lucky. They were destroyed by the demons that had invaded the temple. Takuya ran away to the nearby city of Jeromae, which they were headed now.  
  
A few hours later, they came upon a large gate that was the entrance to the city they were traveling to. When they approached it, it opened automatically with a loud, rusty creaking sound. It closed behind them once they were past it. It was now noon, and the villagers were taking their lunch breaks and dining in restaurants.  
  
Takuya's stomach grumbled loudly and the hungry boy blushed and gave a sheepish look. Kouji smiled and said, "Want lunch?"  
  
Takuya laughed. "How'd ya' guess?"  
  
Kouji fished around in his pack, but found nothing edible. Then he looked for some barls, but that search was fruitless also. Kouji looked at Takuya and asked, "You got any money?"  
  
Takuya rummaged in his backpack as well, but found nothing. He muttered something in dissapointment, but then his expression brightened as a plan formed in his mind. The brunette smiled his impish grin and looked at Kouji. The raven haired boy became uneasy and said, "I don't like where this is going . . ."  
  
Takuya waved his hand up and down. "It has nothing to do with you," then he smiled again. "I'm putting on a show. Come on!" Takuya grabbed Kouji's hand and ran through the crowds of people toward the center of the city. "Takuya!" Kouji yelled at the boy as he was dragged along. "What are you doing?!"  
  
Takuya ignored his friend's cries and once they had reached their destination, he released his grip on Kouji. He looked around at the townspeole and said, "Here we go!"  
  
He summoned a fireball in his hand and threw it in the air. Then he created two more fireballs and threw them above him. Takuya was juggling fireballs for money.  
  
But his plan seemed to be working. A few passersby stopped in their tracks and eyed the boy's antics. Then Takuya let the fireballs drop to the stone street, and they exploded, sending sparks everywhere but not harming anyone. Takuya grinned at his audience, which had grown in a matter of minutes.   
  
"And now," Takuya announced. "With the help of my lovely assistant-" he motioned towards Kouji "- I will defy the laws of nature!"  
  
Kouji took a few steps backward. Lovely assistant?!  
  
Takuya took Kouji's arm and brought him to where he was standing. "What are you doing!?" Kouji muttered to Takuya.  
  
"Getting us more cash!" Takuya whispered back. "Everyone likes the idea of a damsel in distress!"  
  
"But I'm male!"  
  
"But ya' look like a girl Buuh-ddy!"  
  
Kouji glared at Takuya but then smiled half-heartedly at the audience. Takuya instructed Kouji to take off his cloak and stand before him. Kouji did so, doubting that his friend knew what he was doing.  
  
Suddenly, Takuya bent down to the ground and lit a ring of fire around Kouji's feet. Then the flames quickly englufed Kouji in a wave of heat. The audience gasped, they thought the boy was going to burn the long-haired 'girl'.  
  
Kouji opened his eyes halfway and saw the flames around him. They were dangerously close to his body, but they didn't touch him. Kouji sighed in relief. His friend probably hadn't done this before, but he had amazing control over his element.  
  
Soon, the fire disappeared, revealing the unharmed Kouji to the audience. The townspeople gasped again, and clapped vigorously at the feat. Takuya bowed, and Kouji did as well. Then the brunette made his way through the crowd, letting people deposit barls into his backpack. Then the crowd dispersed, and Takuya ran back to Kouji, grinning wildly. "We got 250 barls!" the brunette exclaimed. "That'll last us about one and a half days."  
  
"Good job!" Kouji made a motion to pat Takuya on the back, but instead he put him in a headlock. "YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"  
  
Kouji procceeded to give the brunette a noogie. "Owowowow!" Takuya exclaimed. He struggled to get away but was surprised at how strong the boy's grip was. Kouji finally released him and Takuya began rubbing his abused head, then neatened his hair slightly. "Well, at least I got us some money," Takuya leered at Kouji momentarily, but then grinned happily. "Now let's go eat!"  
  
Takuya and Kouji had their lunch at a small stand with a few tables near the place where they performed. After they'd finished, Takuya said to Kouji, "We've been here for a couple of hours right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Kouji answered. Then his eyes widened when he heard the certain sound of hissing from behind him. Takuya must have heard it too, for his eyes narrowed and he slowly stood from his chair. Kouji stayed where he was, afraid to move.  
  
"DUCK!" Takuya yelled at him, and Kouji obeyed. Another water demon flew over his head and tackled Takuya to the ground. But the brunette boy threw the small dragon off of him, ignoring the terrified townspeople's screams. Only then did Kouji get up and back away from the demon. Takuya hesitated to attack the creature. There were a lot of people around, and he didn't want to hurt them.  
  
"I'm going for a direct attack!" Takuya said to Kouji without looking away from the demon. Then the brunette, not waiting for an answer to his proposal, dived in for the kill. In Takuya's hand formed a dagger made of fire, which he quickly stabbed the dragon like creature with before it could escape. Then it exploded into steam.  
  
* * *  
  
"They're catching up with us," Takuya said as he and Kouji were back on the southern road again. "We need to travel for more hours during the day."  
  
"Takuya," Kouji asked. "We're doing so much walking. Where are we going?"  
  
"Were you going anywhere before you met me?"  
  
"Well back then I didn't know water demons were after m-"  
  
Kouji was cut off as another sharp pain came to the back of his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are you going?!"  
  
A small boy with his hair pulled back into a ponytail peeked through a crack in the door of his bedroom. A man was dressed in a black cloak and hat and a bag in his hand. He was about to open the door, when his wife appeared.  
  
The man sighed, and continued to open the door to escape into the night atmosphere. The woman reached out and said, "We need you! Don't leave!"  
  
But the man paid no attention and closed the door behind him. The woman fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands, sobbing. The boy saw the whole scene, and closed his own bedroom door softly. He returned to his bed and curled up on it, hugging his pillow tightly and snuggly wrapping the sheets around him. A few tears escaped from his firmly shut eyes and soaked his pillow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouji woke up groggily and blinked his eyes. Then they widened when the boy saw how close his friend's face was to his. Takuya's eyes enlarged as well, and his face became flushed with a red tint and he pulled away quickly and avoided Kouji's gaze. Kouji saw that they were in the forest beside the road they had been traveling on. He must have been unconscience for a long time, for the sky was dark and Takuya had started a fire.  
  
Kouji slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head lightly and looked at Takuya. The brunette boy had now shifted his position so that his back faced Kouji and the flame of the fire lit his face.  
  
"Was that another memory?" Takuya asked without turning. Kouji nodded slightly, in spite of the fact that his friend couldn't see him. Then he spoke quietly. "Yeah . . ."  
  
Kouji moved himself away from the comfortable pile of blankets that he had been sleeping on, and sat next to Takuya, watching the flames dance in front of their eyes and warm their faces. Kouji turned his eyes so that he could see Takuya's face. He was a little surprised that his friend looked so full of concern.   
  
"Kouji," Takuya said, snapping Kouji back to reality. "If you don't mind me asking . . ."  
  
" . . . Yeah?"  
  
" . . . what was that memory of?"  
  
Kouji's mind played clips of the scene in front of his eyes. It was all so sad. He couldn't bear to talk about it. Plus the little boy was probably him. His father had abandoned him and his mother.  
  
"Kouji?" Takuya's voice once again got Kouji's attention. The raven haired boy's eyes widened slightly when he realized that a single tear had escaped down his face. He quickly wiped it away. He then looked up at Takuya sheepishly, and saw that his friend's soft brown eyes had been watching him the whole time. "Are you okay?"  
  
Kouji nodded at first, but then shook his head.  
  
Kouji had grown up without a father, he knew that. It was just him and his mother. But he thought his dad was off doing something noble. He would pretend his father was a knight or something, off fighting a war against evil ogres maybe. But now he knew the truth. His father had just left.  
  
Kouji's slender frame shook with sobs, but they didn't stop, even when Takuya wrapped his arms around him. Takuya let Kouji bury his face in his chest, and rested his chin on top of his head. Takuya rubbed his hand up and down Kouji's back, trying to comfort his friend.   
  
Kouji's sobs died down, and were replaced with steady breathing. Takuya looked down at him, and saw that he was alseep. He smiled at the sight of him, he looked so innocent. Takuya replaced his head where it had been, and closed his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ritina: Awwwww!!! Takouji fluffiness!!  
  
Allison: . . . Shouldn't you be working on NON-PrEdIcTaBlE?  
  
Ritina: . . . I AM!!!  
  
Allison: Suuuuure ¬_¬  
  
Ritina: Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed this! I feel special ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback  
  
Chapter 3: More Than Friends?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouji opened his eyes slowly, and blinked a few times. He wondered why he felt so warm. Then he saw Takuya's arms wrapped around him and felt his chin on his head. Kouji's face flushed as he remembered what had happened last night. But he didn't move. He didn't want to wake Takuya and plus, he felt comfortable. Relaxed even. Kouji snuggled a little bit deeper into Takuya's chest and closed his eyes despite that it was morning.  
  
A few minutes later though, Kouji heard Takuya take a deep breath as he awakened. Kouji looked up into Takuya's sleepy eyes and said, "Good morning." Then he smiled, which rarely happened. Takuya, suddenly fully awake, was surprised at what Kouji just did. He almost never smiled. Takuya grinned back and said, "Good morning!" Then Kouji's face flushed. Takuya grinned again. He looked so cute when he did that. Kouji scrambled to get up but instead stumbled and fell on top of Takuya, knocking him over.  
  
Takuya blushed, then said teasingly, "Why Kouji! I didn't know you felt that way about me!"  
  
This remark caused Kouji to flush even more to the point where his face looked like a tomato. "Gah! No-I-ah-um-" the raven haired boy stammered. He regained his posture quickly and picked up his bag. Takuya stood also and gathered up the blankets that had served Kouji as a bed. Once they were ready, they set off on the road again. (Ritina: *sings* On the road again! Can't wait to get back on the road again! Oh-err, sorry. Back to the story!)  
  
After a few hours, Kouji started limping. Takuya noticed this and asked what was wrong.  
  
"My foot," the raven haired boy answered. "I think I have a blister-"  
  
Kouji was cut off as he was scooped up into Takuya's arms. Like before, Kouji's face flushed. Takuya laughed. "Awww!" Takuya teased again. "Kouji there's nothing to be embarrassed about!" As soon as his laughter ceased, there was an awkward silence between them. Takuya was looking straight ahead down the path, and Kouji was focusing his gaze up at him. Then he noticed a tinge of red on the brunette's face.   
  
"Um, Kouji?"  
  
"Y-Yeah?"  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Kouji shook his head a little. Then Takuya continued. "Okay, I was just wondering 'cause you were staring at me."  
  
Kouji's face flushed yet again. How could he tell he was looking at him?! His friend was focused on the road! Kouji shifted slightly to get comfortable and snuggled into Takuya's chest. Takuya grinned at this action and looked down at him. Takuya's expression softened when he saw how cute he. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted ever so slightly. Soon, steady breathing escaped from the thin boy. Takuya smiled and brushed a few strands of loose hair out of Kouji's face. Then returned his gaze to the road. Subconsciously, Takuya gripped Kouji's form a little closer to his body.  
  
Kouji opened his eyes and lifted his hand to rub the sleep out of them. Again, he felt really warm. He looked up and saw the dark night sky dappled with stars. He looked around and didn't see Takuya, and became a little worried. He couldn't see very well in the dark, and let his eyes focus. Then he found Takuya . . . his friend's arm was draped over his chest and his body was dangerously close to his own. Kouji felt the blood rush to his face and saw that Takuya was sleeping.  
  
Kouji smiled, he couldn't help it. He always felt . . . relaxed when he was with Takuya. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to the sleeping boy's forehead. Then he quickly snapped his head back.   
  
Okay, why did he just do that? Now that relaxed feeling he had just had dissapeared. A voice in his mind was screaming, 'ACK! What did you just do?! Don'twakeupdon'twakeupdon'twakeupdon'twakeup!' Kouji waited to see what Takuya would do, and was relieved when his friend continued sleeping, his chest moving in beat with every breath. Kouji sighed and slowly inched himself away from the once comforting body that had been so close to him. Kouji wrapped himself up in his cloak and turned on his side so that his back was facing his companion. Then the little voice returned.  
  
'Okay Kouji, get a grip on yourself! You just kissed Takuya. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!'  
  
"Shut up," Kouji responded.  
  
'No, I will not shut up! Not until you repeat after me!'  
  
"Oh great."  
  
'I will not get too close to Takuya.'  
  
"Go away."  
  
'REPEAT!'  
  
"No."  
  
'DO IT!'  
  
"I don't wanna."  
  
'DO IT!'  
  
"Ugh, FINE. I will not get too close to Takuya."  
  
'Good! Now say "Because he will just leave."'  
  
"That's not even a sentence."  
  
'IS TOO!'  
  
"Is not."  
  
'IS TOO!'  
  
"Is not."  
  
'IS TOO!'  
  
"Is not."  
  
'IS TOO!'  
  
"Is not."  
  
'Prove it!'  
  
"Sentences can't start with 'because'."  
  
' . . .'  
  
". . . Are you gone?"  
  
'No. Now REPEAT!'  
  
"Erg . . . because he will just leave."  
  
'Good! Now don't you feel SO much better?'  
  
"No."  
  
'ARGH! Don't you wanna avoid getting hurt?'  
  
"Well, yeah . . ."  
  
'THEN DO AS I SAY!!!'  
  
"No."  
  
'WHY NOT!'  
  
"Because you're a disembodied voice that is shouting and you're giving me a headache."  
  
'You can't start a sentence with 'because'!'  
  
"So?"  
  
'So I-! . . .'  
  
"Shut up and let me sleep."  
  
'You've been sleeping all day!'  
  
"I need to sleep because I'm hearing voices! I need my rest!"  
  
'Suuuuuure . . .'  
  
". . . "  
  
'WAKE UP!!!'  
  
"WHA-?!"  
  
'Heeheehee!'  
  
"Why you little!"  
  
'Haha! You can't hurt me!'  
  
"Oh yes I can."  
  
'Oh really?'  
  
"Watch me!" And thus being said, Kouji hit himself in the head with a rock.  
  
Kouji woke up with a headache worse than the one the voice gave him. He felt his forehead and there was a bandage on it, absorbing any trickle of blood. Kouji tried to sit up but groaned and fell back down.  
  
"You shouldn't hurt yourself like that!"  
  
Kouji looked to his left and saw Takuya. Kouji stammered as he tried to make up an excuse, but after a few flimsy tries, he gave up and became quiet. His muscles stiffened involuntarily as Takuya lightly rested his hand on his forehead. "You really shouldn't hurt yourself. You had me really worried! You could have damaged your head permanently! You could've lost your memory again and forgotten- . . ."  
  
Kouji looked up at Takuya as he abruptly trailed off. A look of concern consumed Kouji's face as he asked, "What? Forgotten what?"  
  
Takuya shook his head. "Nothing." He made a motion to stand, but was stopped when Kouji reached up and gripped the hem of his shirt.   
  
"Tell me . . . I wanna know."  
  
Takuya sighed and sat back down again. "Me. Okay? You could've lost your memory again and forgotten me."  
  
The brunette looked away and let a light breeze blow his bangs about his face. Kouji's face softened and he said, "I would never forget you. No matter what . . ."  
  
Takuya looked down at Kouji again with a look of slight surprise. Then he looked concerned when he saw the new expression on Kouji's face. "What's the matter?"  
  
Kouji began to sit up but Takuya pushed him back down. But Kouji tried to get up again and pushed Takuya lightly when he tried to make him lie down. His hand reached the back of his head and he rested it there, deep in thought. His eyes widened as he recalled what he was looking for, then looked back at Takuya. Takuya looked back at him with worry.  
  
"My memory . . ." Kouji muttered.  
  
"Huh?" Takuya shifted closer to the raven-haired boy. Kouji didn't flinch when the brunette rested his hand on his shoulder and leaned in closer to him. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Kouji remained motionless, until he answered his friend's inquiry. " . . . I remember . . . everything . . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ritina: Dun Dun DUN!!!! MAJOR ULTRA SUPER-DE-DUPER PLOT TWIST CLIFF-HANGER!!!!!!  
  
Allison: Uh-huh.  
  
Ritina: So Kouji remembers his past! Well roxxorz mah soxxorz I'd better get typing before the readers come and maul my house! *goes off to type*  
  
Allison: 'Goes off to type'? The computer's right here you nit-wit!  
  
Ritina: . . . Shut up!  
  
Allison: Bah. *walks off*  
  
Ritina: Heehee! Kouji hears voices . . . Anyways, now just to make you suffer a long wait for the next chapter, I'm going to take a break from this and work on NON-PrEdIcTaBlE! ^_^  
  
Fans: GAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *trample house*  
  
Ritina: O_o  
  
Allison: But you just said you'd work on this.  
  
Ritina: I CHANGED MY MIND!  
  
Allison: I didn't know you had one. *snicker snicker*  
  
Ritina: . . . Bad Allison! No cookie! 


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback  
  
Chapter 4: Closer Than Ever  
  
Kouji stared wide-eyed into nothingness as he flipped through the pages of the book that was his mind. Takuya continued to rest his hand on the boys shoulder, a look of concern printed on his features. He became even more worried when he saw a couple of tears escape Kouji's eyes and trail down his face.  
  
"M-My . . . My . . ." Kouji stammered incoherently. Takuya quickly pulled his distraught friend into a tight hug so that he was sitting sideways in his lap, wrapping one arm around his thin frame and resting his other hand on his head, gripping it lightly.  
  
Takuya held Kouji close as he sobbed into his chest, whispering soft things in his ear. "Shhh . . ."  
  
The dark-haired boy had his midnight blue eyes squeezed shut and grasped his companion's shirt as more tears streamed out, soaking the brunette's chest. Kouji's body began to tremble slightly as he continued to cry. Takuya persisted in comforting the boy, rubbing his back and stroking his hair.  
  
"Shhhh . . . It'll be okay, Kouji. I love you and I'll always be here for you."  
  
Kouji's sobs stopped abruptly as he heard what Takuya murmured in his ear. He felt him squeeze him tighter and sniffed a little as he looked up into chocolate-brown eyes and spoke softly.  
  
"You . . . love . . . me?"  
  
Takuya returned Kouji's gaze as he looked down at him. His expression was affectionate, yet sad and worried at the same time. With two hands, Takuya cupped the boy's face and proceeded in wiping away his tears by running his thumbs across his cheeks. Kouji let out a deep breath and closed his eyes, leaning into the brunette's touch.  
  
After a while, Takuya's fingers became still, and rested on the other boy's face. Kouji slowly opened his eyes and gazed into Takuya's. He thought he saw the tanned boy lean in toward him, but he froze, pain reflecting in his eyes.   
  
Takuya closed his eyes slowly, just to have them shoot open when Kouji leaned up and pressed his lips against his. The raven-haired boy rested his hands on the other boy's shoulders and pushed his body against his. He was about to pull away but then he felt Takuya's lips move against his own, he leaned more into the kiss, and shivered when he felt Takuya's toungue run across his mouth. Kouji willingly let him in and gasped slightly when he felt the boy explore his mouth.  
  
They finally broke apart, panting for air. Kouji wrapped his arms around Takuya's neck firmly, never wanting to let go. The brown-eyed boy enclosed his arms around the boy's waist and buried his face in his neck.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Takuya smiled when he heard those four words whispered in his ear. He pressed his lips to Kouji's neck and received a pleased moan. He slowly lowered them both to their pile of blankets, carefully placing himself on top of the blue-eyed boy, he pressed his lips on the other's passionately. Then he gingerly lifted up Kouji's shirt . . .  
  
Kouji opened his eyes groggily and yawned. What time was it? It must've been late morning, the sun was shining brightly down on him and Takuya.  
  
Oh yeah, Takuya . . .  
  
Takuya had Kouji's bare body embraced in a hug. Kouji looked up at the sleeping boy, recalling what had happened the night before. . .  
  
"Kouji?"  
  
"Y-Yeah?"  
  
"This will hurt, I'll go slow for you. Just relax."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
Kouji felt his body heat up as he remembered that wonderful feeling. He snuggled closer into Takuya and smiled. He replayed three words that had been said to him in his mind.  
  
'I love you.' 'I love you.' 'I love you.' 'I love you.'  
  
Kouji felt Takuya stir a bit, and soon, the brunette yawned. Kouji tilted upward and placed a quick kiss on Takuya's cheek. "Good morning."  
  
Takuya was still half-asleep. He murmured, "G'mornin'."  
  
Kouji laughed a little and pressed his lips lightly on Takuya's. Now awake, Takuya responded immediately, running his hands up and down Kouji's bare back.  
  
When they broke apart, Takuya smiled lovingly. Then he got up from under their blanket and began retrieving their clothes.  
  
Once they were fully dressed, Takuya pulled out two loaves of bread from his back pack and handed one to Kouji. They ate in silence, until Kouji spoke up.  
  
"Um, Takuya?"  
  
"Yeah?" The brunette replied.  
  
"About last night-"  
  
"Did you not want to?"  
  
"Oh!" Kouji's face flushed. "I did! I don't regret it! But, it's about something else . . ."  
  
"Something else? Your memory?"  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
Takuya rested a comforting hand on the other boy's shoulder.  
  
"I remember . . . when I was a kid, I wasn't allowed to go into the village when my father went. I was confined to my home, it was surrounded by bamboo. A-And I remember being afraid of the dark. I would make a light appear in my hand, so I wouldn't be scared. And . . . I had a brother . . ." Kouji trailed off.  
  
Takuya snapped his fingers, which startled Kouji. "That's it!" the brunette exclaimed. "Remember when we first met, I thought I had seen you before? And how I knew where you were from? I had actually met your brother! Kouichi! Yeah, that was his name, he took classes with me at the temple I'm from! He said he was from the north!"  
  
"Oh!" Kouji then became quiet and muttered. "So that's where he was . . ."  
  
"What do you mean?" The brunette asked.  
  
"It was seven years ago." Kouji's eyes widened a little. "When I lost my memory! Kouichi and I, we were just kids, playing outside. And this guy came up and took him away, my brother, and then he . . ." Kouji reached up and felt the back of his head. "Hit me on the head with a rock . . ."  
  
"And your memory was lost," Takuya finished.  
  
"Yeah . . ." Kouji's hand still rested on the back of his head, when he realized that the bandage on his head was gone, from where he hit himself in the head. Then he felt his forehead and found that it was completely healed. "Takuya . . . the cut on my head . . ."  
  
"I noticed that too," the brunette replied. "I kinda took off your bandage last night when we . . . you know . . ."  
  
Kouji blushed. "Yeah."  
  
"But anyways your wound had healed." Takuya narrowed his eyes. "Wait a sec. You said earlier that when you were afraid of the dark, you made a light appear in your hand." He leaned in closer towards Kouji's face. "Do you . . .?"  
  
"Have magic abilities?" Kouji concluded. "I think so. Maybe that's why I was able to heal up. And why I had to stay home all the time."  
  
"And why those water demons have been after you."   
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yeah, light is a very powerful element . . ." Takuya paused. "Your brother, Kouichi, he studied the element of darkness at the temple. That's why he was kidnapped! Dark and light! It makes sense!"  
  
"One cannot exist without the other, right?"  
  
"Right! And darkness is just as powerful as light!" Takuya went on. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"We have to find your brother!"  
  
Ritina: I RETURN! Muwahaha! Wow! I wrote a chappie for NON-PrEdIcTaBlE AND Flashback in the same night!  
  
Allison: But you only half-arsed NON-PrEdIcTaBlE.  
  
Ritina: Shut-up!  
  
Allison: Bah.  
  
Ritina: Anyways, sorry fangirls! No graphic 'love scenes' here!  
  
Fangirls: BOOOOOO! throw rotten food at Ritina  
  
Ritina: dodges food I just wanna keep this below R! I'll bump it up to PG-13 teehee.  
  
Fangirls: Boo! Hiss!  
  
Ritina: Now Taky and Kou-chan are off to find Kouichi! Da Da DA! Aww, poor Kou-chan. I've already made him cry twice!  
  
Kouji: sniff  
  
Takuya: Awww! It's okay! hugs Kouji 


	5. Chapter 5

Flashback  
  
Chapter 5: Kidnapped  
  
"Find Kouichi?" Kouji asked. "But how are we supposed to do that? We have no clue to where he might be!"  
  
Takuya scratched his chin. "Eh, you got a point there."  
  
The two boys sat silently, deep in thought, until Kouji spoke up. "Do you know what happened to him when the temple was attacked?"  
  
"Hmm . . ." Takuya mumbled as he rested his head on the palm of his hand, one finger tapping his cheek in contemplation. "I think . . . the demons might have taken him. But I'm not real sure . . . Come to think of it . . ." Takuya's head raised from where it sat. "The demons that attacked the temple were WATER demons! The same kind that are after you! They must have invaded just to get Kouichi!"  
  
"So they probably need me for some kind of plan," Kouji mused. "So they're not trying to kill me, but to capture me!"  
  
"So if we let one of them take you . . ."  
  
"It will lead us to Kouichi!"  
  
"But if I can't follow you . . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
Takuya pulled Kouji into a gentle hug and kissed his forehead. "But I won't let that happen. I love you. Nothing will keep me away from you."  
  
Kouji nuzzled his face in Takuya's neck, inhaling his scent. "I love you, too."  
  
They sat like that for a while, just holding eachother. Until suddenly, a river of water splashed down on them, hurling Takuya against a tree with a sickening crack, and throwing Kouji hard on the ground. Kouji weakly wiped the clear liquid from his eyes and looked up. A water demon larger than the last ones had attacked them, and he was advancing toward the raven-haired boy.  
  
Kouji anxiously focused his gaze on Takuya, who was lying face-down in the muddy dirt. The pale boy's eyes widened in panic when he saw blood leaking from the brunette's back, seeping into his clothes and mixing with the water on the ground.  
  
"TAKUYA!" Kouji screamed as he was lifted from the ground by the water demon. The boy tryed to kick the dragon-like creature, but his legs didn't seem to work. He could only watch as the demon opened a black and purple portal and stepped into it, leaving the bleeding Takuya behind.  
  
. . .  
  
"Hahaha! Kouichi you're all muddy!"  
  
. . .  
  
Kouji opened his eyes weakly, his vision blurred. Two sentences had echoed in his mind. "Hahaha! Kouichi you're all muddy!" Why had his mind replayed that? Maybe because the ground was wet, and Takuya was lying in mud . . .  
  
Takuya!  
  
Kouji attempted to stand but he fell back to the cold ground. Partly because he was still sore from being attacked, and partly because there were shackles around his wrists and ankles, the chains attached to the wall. A few tears streamed from his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away.  
  
Kouji strained to sit up, and looked around him. Everything around him was engulfed in pitch black darkness, impossible to see into. Kouji let his head hang, squeezing his eyes shut. But then he heard a voice much like his own . . .  
  
"So we meet again, brother."  
  
. . .  
  
Takuya shifted a bit, groaning in pain. He ground his teeth together as his back throbbed. He wiped mud from his face and growled when he saw that the water demon had successfully taken Kouji away.  
  
Takuya made a swift movement to get up, but instantly regretted it as his back cracked once more. The determined boy still stood, despite the sharp pain. He limped over to the place where the dark portal had been opened. He chanted something inaudible, and the dark portal re-opened.  
  
"Kouji . . . I'm coming!"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
Ritina: Shorter chapter, but that's okay!  
  
Allison: . . .  
  
Ritina: Taky to the rescue! Who is the mysterious voice?! Find out next chappie!  
  
Allison: I think it's pretty obvious. He called Kouji 'brother' it's a dead giveaway!  
  
Ritina: . . . 


	6. Chapter 6

Flashback  
  
Chapter 6: Blade of Darkness  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
Kouji squinted his eyes as light suddenly flooded the room. He soon felt the cold metal of a blade at his neck, and gasped quietly. He could feel warm breath on his ear as someone whispered into it.  
  
"Time to smother the light . . ."  
  
Kouji's eyes widened despite the blinding light. Just before the blade was sunk into his neck, the boy murmured, "K-Kouichi?"   
  
The pressure of the blade slackened slightly. "Heh, yes. It's me, brother." Kouichi stood tall before the kneeling prisoner, sneering with a taunting grin.  
  
"B-But . . . why?" Kouji stammered quietly.  
  
Kouichi brushed his untidy bangs out of his eyes and chuckled. "Hahaha . . . Kouji, Kouji, Kouji . . . You just don't get it, do you? Light and dark, both are present at all times, so there is no imbalance. But to tell the truth, darkness is more powerful. You see, for light to be present, it has to have a source, like say, the sun. But if the sun were suddenly put out, darkness would reign. Darkness doesn't need a source to be present. It is simply in places where light can't reach. Do you see what I'm getting at?"  
  
Kouji lowered his gaze to the cold stone floor and remained silent.  
  
"You don't?" Kouichi inquired mockingly. "I'll spell it out for you. If I kill you, all light would be extinguished, and I mean all of it. Without any light, everything would die . . . " Kouichi's expression suddenly became softer with depression. "No one would live just to be hurt."  
  
Kouichi's sneer returned as he pressed the blade against Kouji's throat. "Any last words?"  
  
Kouji whimpered as the blade made a small trickle of blood drip down his neck.  
  
"None?" the corrupted boy asked. "None at all? Well, I could just give you a nice, quick death. Just a swift slice and off with your head . . . Or I could make you suffer."  
  
Kouichi ran the blade in rapid twists and curves on Kouji's cheek, composing the symbol of darkness in crimson cuts. A few tears spilled down the victim's face, smearing the thick, red liquid. Kouichi grinned as he kneeled before Kouji, and roughly wiped away the tears and blood on the boy's face, recieving more whimpers of pain.  
  
Kouichi rose to his feet. "Now, time to die! Nice and slow . . ."  
  
Kouji squeezed his eyes shut as Kouichi pressed the blade to his neck once more, slowly making a deep gash.  
  
But Kouichi removed the blade as both boys heard a 'thunk' noise.  
  
Kouji painfully opened his eyes . . .  
  
It was Takuya!  
  
"Kouichi . . ." Takuya muttered as he limped toward the keepers of light and dark.  
  
Kouichi glared daggers at the newcomer. "You!"  
  
"Yeah, it's me alright," Takuya continued to progress weakly.  
  
Kouichi suddenly punched Takuya's face, making the brunette stagger backwards, almost falling over on his injured back.  
  
Once Takuya had recovered from that attack, he grinned. "Shouldn't I be the one punching you?"  
  
Kouichi's eyes narrowed, and with a swift motion of his hand, another set of shackles bound Takuya's wrists and ankles. The chains retracted, flinging Takuya against the stone wall, the brunette emitting a loud yelp.  
  
Kouichi noticed Kouji's confused expression. "He hasn't told you? . . . About him and me?"  
  
"KOUICHI!" Takuya yelled threateningly.  
  
"Ahhh . . ." Kouichi taunted. "Struck a nerve?" The tormentor turned to Kouji. "We were lovers once." Kouichi stooped down on one knee, running two fingers down Takuya's face. "Isn't that right?"  
  
Takuya looked away from the twins and muttered something.  
  
Kouji could only stare at his brother and Takuya, dumbstruck. Kouichi laughed at his brother's stunned expression, then turned to Takuya, tilting the brunette's head upwards. "What was that Takuya?"  
  
"I said . . . " Takuya seethed. "THAT YOU ARE THE ONE TO BLAME! TO BLAME FOR US!"  
  
"Oh really?" Kouichi said cooly. "Why?"  
  
"You used me . . ." Takuya muttered. "Just to make that guy jealous . . . and to make yourself feel better . . ."  
  
Kouichi's eyes narrowed and he struck Takuya's face again, harder this time. But he quickly resumed his title as the 'tormentor'. He turned to Kouji. "Ever wonder how Takuya got so good in bed?"  
  
"STOP IT KOUICHI!" Takuya screamed at him.  
  
Kouji just sat there, looking away, pain etched across his features.  
  
Kouichi smirked, then he grasped Takuya's face in his hands and harshly pressed his lips against the brunette's, forcing his toungue into the other's mouth. Takuya tried to break away, muffled crying noises escaping his throat and tears flowing freely down his face.  
  
Kouichi finally broke the kiss several minutes later, still sneering. "You still taste good." He stepped in front of Kouji. "There will be light . . . no more!"  
  
Kouichi lifted the blade above his head, then brought it down swiftly . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
Ritina: Teeheehee! Gore and suffering! Fun fun!  
  
Allison: . . . (skooches away)  
  
Kouji: Ritina, (sniff), you are so cruel.  
  
Takuya: (hugs Kouji) Don't cry!  
  
Kouichi: Did you just . . . turn me into a perverted bad guy?! Oo  
  
Ritina: Teeheehee! I feel happy!  
  
Kouichi: . . . 


	7. Chapter 7

Flashback  
  
Chapter 7: The End . . . ?  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
Kouichi lifted the blade above his head, then brought it down swiftly.  
  
But time seemed to freeze for Kouji, who had his eyes squeezed shut.  
  
'This can't be the end!' Kouji thought. 'I love Takuya too much for this to happen . . . It can't be the end . . .'  
  
Kouji jerked his head upward, glaring at Kouichi. 'THIS WON'T BE THE END!'  
  
Kouichi's eyes widened as a blinding flash of light surfaced from Kouji, flinging the keeper of darkness against the wall. Kouji's eyes became pure white as they glowed with the immense power of his element. He stood, and yanked the chains of his shackles out of the dense stone wall. Kouji advanced toward Kouichi calmly, the older twin feeling the ground in panic to find his lost blade.  
  
Kouji knelt before Kouichi, his face expressionless as he spoke. "Darkness has corrupted you. But . . ." He put two fingers to the other boy's forehead. "There may still be hope . . . " At the tip of those two fingers, a ball of light formed. " . . . In death. I'm sorry . . . "  
  
Kouichi grinned as he retrieved his forgotten blade, and thrust it into Kouji's chest, piercing his heart. But the keeper of light didn't flinch at all. His sphere of brightness continued to grow, until it engulfed Kouichi completely. Then it infiltrated the whole room.  
  
When the light disappeared and the room was dim once more, Takuya found that his shackles had been destroyed. He half walked half crawled to were his love was still kneeling in the same position, Kouichi's body gone and his blade still in Kouji's chest.  
  
The raven-haired boy trembled as he fell into Takuya's arms, his sight becoming bleary. He felt two tear drops descend to his face from the other boy. He reached up and touched the brunette's face tenderly. "T . . . Taku . . . ya . . ."  
  
He closed his eyes as he felt Takuya gently press his lips to his own, still crying. Kouji whispered through the kiss, "I love you . . . I'll never . . . forget . . . you . . ."  
  
Then the thin boy became limp.  
  
Takuya sobbed loudly as he buried his face in the boy's neck, Kouji's body becoming colder and colder.   
  
Takuya murmured into the dark nothing ness.  
  
"I love you, Kouji. I'll love you forever. And one day . . . one day I'll see you again. We'll be together . . . I'll never forget you . . ."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
Light and dark never really die. They are always everywhere, all the time. One cannot be present without the other. Light and dark keep the world in perfect balance. We just have to remember them. And if we listen closely . . .  
  
. . . We can hear them speak . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
THE END . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Takuya walked down the cobblestone street of his hometown, going to open his bread stand that early morning. He looked up at the sky, in the distance were storm clouds. He sighed misrably. He remembered, just 4 years ago, when he was 13, he met the love of his life on this very day.  
  
Kouji Minamoto.  
  
He wiped his eyes as they became blurred with tears and proceeded in setting up his shop.  
  
The rain came sooner than he thought. The streets were quickly evacuated in search of shelter. But Takuya just stared out into the rain from his post, blinking water out of his eyes.  
  
Then he saw a certain raven-haired figure . . .  
  
Takuya's eyes widened when he saw the boy, looking up at the sky, crying. The brunette wiped his eyes to make sure it was real . . . But when he looked up again, the boy was gone . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . or is it?  
  
"I love you . . . I'll never . . . forget . . . you . . ."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Ritina: (sniff) Wasn't that beautiful?!  
  
Allison: . . . So . . . deep!  
  
Kouichi: Did you just-  
  
Kouji: -Kill us?!  
  
Takuya: I think she did.  
  
Kouji: Expect to be mugged by our fangirls.  
  
Ritina: But you didn't really die! You exist as light and dark!  
  
Kouichi: But we don't have physical bodies!  
  
Ritina: So? You're immortal now.  
  
Kouji: . . .  
  
Kouichi: She has a point there.  
  
Ritina: Please Review! (sniff) 


End file.
